masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Resist Magic (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Resist Magic". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Resist Magic.'' | rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff Wand Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = true | all = Resist Magic | availability = Enchant Item Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Resist Magic" is an Item Power available through , and offers a boost that functions as per the spell. It may be added to any Magical Item created for Heroes, via either or . It may also turn up on Items found during the campaign. Effect The "Resist Magic" enchantment protects the hero against malicious spells and effects. appears to offer the Wizard some theories about magical counter-measures that are more efficient than those behind spellcraft. In brief, whenever the Hero is forced to make a Resistance roll in order to avoid an ill-effect originating from any spell or attack, it may do so with a bonus of . The only exception is Poison. Most Resistance Rolls entail a d10 (ten-sided die) being rolled against a victim's Resistance score. If the d10 exceeds that score, then the victim is considered to have failed the roll. The most dangerous effects in the game usually apply a to resistance, and "Resist Magic" can be very helpful against these. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. Strategy usually comes into play during wars with enemy wizards who have hexes. Spells that force a resistance call can disable or kill a hero who might otherwise win a fight easily. The more often you expect your Heroes' resistance to be tested, the more efficient "Resist Magic" becomes as an Item Power on Magical Items. If you don't expect to have trouble dealing with resistance rolls, then perhaps the Item Power should be foregone, and is better-off as Unit Enchantment cast overland or as a cheap, ad hoc spell in combat, as needed. "Resist Magic" is much more cost-efficient than enchanting Armor or Accessories to grant a large resistance bonus. It costs to imbue on the former, and on the latter. The only caution against this comparison is that a Poison Touch slips through "Resist Magic". This power is unnecessary on Charmed or Magic Immune heroes. Neither is it useful for a highly-experienced hero whose resistance score has already gone through the roof. "Resist Magic" is part of a cluster of Item Powers, all derived from Unit Enchantment Spells, that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats. Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Resist Magic" may be added to a Magical Item of your own design through either or . Crafting is an expensive and time-consuming process, even though this power could be considered a cost-saving measure. The investment is more reasonable with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, twelve possess "Resist Magic". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers